


PAWWWWWWN!

by 3amepiphany



Series: 25 Days of WOYmas [9]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: He tasks me. He tasks me and I shall have him! I'll chase him 'round the moons of Nibia and 'round the Antares Maelstrom and 'round perdition's flames before I give him up!





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/154874319214/day-19-gift-peepers-something-in-the-back-of
> 
> And a big massive shout out to you 3-D Chessmasters out there.

“What do you even get the intellectual who could have anything he’d like just by asking for it?”

Wander was really trying his best. It was plain as day to see on his face, and Sylvia really couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore. They’d been at this for a while now, sitting in the war room and helping Hater browse the Outernet for a gift for Peepers. Lunch had been ordered and there was the worry that they would indeed have to resort to the Hat, though both Wander and Sylvia had wanted to do the best that they could without it. And watching the two of them struggle with rattling off ideas and then ultimately deciding “no” on just about all of them, save for the few open pages on the laptop… well, it sure was a show.

Hater sat there scrolling down the current page that he had open, looking through various turntable accessories. “What if I ordered him a gross of needles? What’s a gross?”

“A square dozen,” said Wander, ready to remind Hater that Peepers may not necessarily need that many needles for his turntable, though he definitely is someone who likes to be prepared. That might just be too much preparation.

“How much is a square dozen?”

Sylvia wiped her hands off with her napkin, having finished the last of her fries. “More than a round dozen.”

Hater looked over at her and gave her a squinty stare. “How much is a round dozen?”

“A gross.” Wander gave her the same squinty stare and she winked at him. “What if you ordered a bunch of different little items for his sound system? Some needles, a couple of extra belts, some new cleaner, a new brush. And a couple of 45 records, you know. And you arrange it in a basket?”

Hater’s stare swung back down to the screen and he deliberated this for a good long while before saying, “What if I get him music that he already has? And what if he actually does need a gross of needles, and they don’t fit in the basket?” Then there was a pause, and then he said, “No. Something else.”

Wander grabbed at the brim of his hat, and made the suggestion that they could find some new releases on vinyl, something he may not have yet would be pretty easy to come across that way.

To Hater’s credit, he was trying really hard. There were some things over the years that had been some really good presents that Peepers had absolutely adored - that new clipboard that he still used to this day, that pen that he had to use to defend himself when the Skullship had been taken over by the Blorg, the extra day of paid time off not too long ago when he had a family emergency back home. But there was just something so tooth-pullingly difficult about picking this gift out as it was for Today, and needed to be super special. “I thought about getting him some more paint for his figurines but I don’t know if I’ll get the right kind. Or even some new dice, he mentioned that he thought the ones he uses in his dumb Dungeons and Dungeons games on Friday were wearing down on their edges and it was affecting their probability. But what if I get him a set of dice and they’re too heavy? Or they’re the wrong color?”

Sylvia had seen the guy’s dice collection; she was certain he’d have been so happy to have another set to add to it, but here Hater was thinking about whether or not he’d choose them to actually use during the game. She almost suggested that they get a gift certificate for him to spend as he pleased on a new set or some other gaming accessories, but then she stopped herself - while the Hat was a final consolation move, a gift certificate was the big absolute no. It had to be something he liked, but Hater was the one who decided that it had to be something that simply said “Peepers is a giant nerd and he deserves to know how much of a nerd I know he is, because it’s kind of cool how he just doesn’t care that people know he’s a nerd.”

But then it hit her.

“Hey,” she said. Wander and Hater looked over at her. “He likes chess, right?”

And Hater kind of rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but I already thought about that. He plays the Skullship’s computer and wins every time now, I think he’s about done in for the game.”

And she told him that he ought to Hoogle this board from her own galaxy that she knew Peepers would love, and that they could get shipped in time, easily. Wander leaned over, and there was a moment where they were waiting for the images to show up… before Hater’s eyes lit up, and he said, “Yeah. I think. I think that’s it.”


End file.
